1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to a cleaning method and a film deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a film deposition apparatus used for manufacturing semiconductor devices, a film is deposited not only on the upper surface of a substrate but also on the upper surface, the side surface, and the lower surface of a rotary table on which the substrate is placed. When the film deposited on the upper surface, the side surface, and the lower surface of the rotary table becomes thick, the film flakes off and forms particles. For this reason, a cleaning gas is routinely supplied into a process chamber to remove the film deposited on the upper surface, the side surface, and the lower surface of the rotary table (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-153805).
With the related-art method, however, because the gap between a nozzle for supplying the cleaning gas and the rotary table is narrow, the flow rate of the cleaning gas supplied from the nozzle becomes high and most of the cleaning gas is ejected before the film deposited on the upper surface of the rotary table is removed. This in turn increases the cleaning time necessary to remove the film deposited on the upper surface of the rotary table, and causes the time necessary to remove the film to vary depending on surfaces of the rotary table.